MMXCC Extra Chapter: The truth revealed
by FzX
Summary: My fan version of an extra chapter for Command Mission with a real ending and the thing that was left to make Command Mission a real X game.
1. Supra Force Metal sample stolen!

Megaman X Command Mission.

As a lot of player may see, the ending of Command Mission was kinda satisfying. But one little thing gets it away from an X adventure. It is Sigma-free. And still, questions remained from the vacuum of those events.

If Colonel Redips was Spider the entire time, and he faked his own death, then what was the relation he said he had with Aile who gave his life to save X?

And what would happen to the sample of Supra Force Metal from Botos?

Based on that, I made a fan version of an extra chapter to give a real ending to the game. I hope you enjoy it.

BGM: Peace and tranquility.

After the destruction of the supra force metal, and the defeat of the Maverick Redips, X and his friends survived the crash, and now are floating on the sea on the chunk of space station where they were. X looks at the sun as he lifts his left wrist activating his radio.

The green image opened in midair revealing the operator of the resistance, Nana.

X: Nana. Can you hear me?

Nana: X! You're all right! Everyone in the resistance though you didn't make it!

X: Well, looks like everything will go back to normal now. Can you send a transport to our coordinates?

Nana: I got them. The transport should arrive in 10 minutes.

X: 10 minutes. Got it. Over and out.

The green holograph disappeared as X placed his wrist down. Zero looked at X with relief as she took a deep breath.

Zero: So looks like we're going back.

X: I guess so.

Axl: But I still never found any information of the chameleon ability besides that Redips was also a chameleon unit. Do you think commander Signas might approve the research?

Zero: I guess so. After all, this is your personal request. To find out more about your past Axl.

Axl: Well, thanks Zero.

Marino waved her hair with her right hand as she asked X.

Marino: So, what are you guys going to do now?

X: The transport will pick us up. It will leave Zero, Axl and me at the nearest Maverick Hunter division HQ and it will take you guys back to Giga City.

Marino: I guess I will join the resistance to restore Giga City.

Massimo: Steel Massimo would do the same thing. So count on me.

Cinnamon: I will try to use the sample of the Supra Force Metal to develop my abilities and maybe bring something good to the world.

Axl: I will stay in Giga city a little longer to find out about the chameleon ability.

Zero: Fine with me.

X: So, I guess this is the real good bye.

Marino: Don't be silly! I know something will happen and we'll be together again!

X: I hope so…

Minutes later, the transport arrived. The six Reploids stepped on the rescue elevator as the transport flew away from the area. Everything seemed to be in order… until an emergency communication arrived.

BGM fades

Pilot: Mister X! You have an important message on line 3!

X: Put it on screen!

The screen flashed with static. The static revealed Professor Gaudille. He looked somehow desperate ad rushed.

Gaudille: X! X! Can you hear me?

X: Professor Gaudille! What's going on?

Gaudille: The Supra Force Metal sample! It has been stolen!

All: What?

BGM: Rebellious Ambitions.

X: What do you mean stolen?

Gaudille: It's gone! The security guards saw a strange Reploid running away with it! What are we gonna do?

X: Hold on in there Professor! We're going right there!

Zero: Looks like our mission prolonged a little, eh?

X: This is serious! The Supra Force Metal sample has been stolen!

Marino: But what can the sample achieve by itself?

Axl: DNA data…

Massimo: There's no time! We have to go back to Giga City!

After returning to Giga City, X and his party rushed to the command room where Nana and Professor Gaudille were waiting.

X: Professor Gaudille!

Gaudille: X! Glad you came!

Marino: Can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on here with the sample?

Cinnamon: What can the sample make by itself?

Axl: The security video shows that the thief is a chameleon unit. Chameleon units know how to use DNA data.

Gaudille: Which makes possible that the sample might be extremely dangerous under the hands of a chameleon unit!

Axl: He might analyze the DNA data of the Supra Force Metal, and then utilize it to power himself up to great limits! Even limitless!

Gaudille: Which would bring ultimate destruction if he knows how to use the power of the Supra Force Metal at its full power!

X: Then we have to find this thief!

Marino: Nothing personal, but don't look at me.

X: Nana, did you trace the location of the thief?

Nana: There's a weak pulse coming from the Grave ruins base.

Zero: But we have been there already.

Axl: Unless… the room behind Epsilon's throne. I was able to see a door during our battle with Epsilon. Maybe he's hiding there.

X: Then we're going there right now! Nana! Can you prepare a transfer route?

Nana: I already got one. Warming up teleport units!

And X and friends used the teleport device to go to the Grave Ruins Base. But what they would find is that an old time friend would be hanging around hiding in darkness the whole time waiting for the perfect chance to gain the power and complete his revenge.

Extra Chapter

-The truth revealed-


	2. Aile's true identity

Megaman X command mission extra chapter.

X and his friends arrived to the Grave ruins base. As Epsilon was gone, it got deserted. Not a single trace of the enemy around. Even, those security laser got shut down.

So the trip to Epsilon's throne was really easy. Once they arrived there, they checked the back.

Axl: I told you that there was a door back here.

X: We'll just have to see what's inside.

Zero: It could be a trap. Stay sharp.

The party entered the room. It was a small storage room with nothing in it.

X: That's strange…

Marino: Maybe it was misinformation…

Zero: Still, I have an odd feeling about this…

Axl: Hey guys! Look!

Axl pressed a switch on the wall… the longest wall of the room disappeared like a holograph revealing a dark hall.

Zero: Well well. Axl is being smart today.

X: An holographic wall?

Zero: Still, we better get going.

The party walked through the dark hall… until they reached a big sturdy door.

X: I think this is some kind of blast door. The buster wont break through this.

Axl: It was too good to be true.

Marino: And I can't pick it.

Cinnamon: Any suggestions?

Suddenly, the big door slid slowly up with a soft tremble.

Zero: Looks like we were expected…

The party walks towards the wide dark room… it was completely pith dark.

Axl: Hey! Can someone turn on the lights?

: I may take care of that.

Suddenly, a single spotlight appeared over our heroes. And another appeared in the middle of the room…a single Reploid walked to it… he was…

: Long time no see X.

X: Aile?

It was Aile… the same Reploid who gave his life to let X keep going in the central tower.

X: How… how did you?

Aile: It doesn't matter now. But it appears that my plan worked as I planned.

Zero: What? What plan?

Aile: I gave my ID to X. But it wasn't mine. It really was a master key device to unlock R's hiding place. And then everything worked out as I wanted. You fought the Rebellion army and defeated Epsilon. Then Redips used the Supra Force Metal from Epsilon and the one of the missile to power himself up. I was gonna take it, but you showed up and defeated him. I had no choice but to steal the sample you retrieved from Botos.

X: What? You stole the Supra Force Metal? No way!

Aile: And with my mastery handling DNA data, I increased the amount to powerful levels to power myself up. So I don't need to use this body anymore. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! But I know that you know me very well…

Then, Aile's body shone in a chameleon unit shape changing ability.

X: What? Aile? No way!

As the light dissipated, X, Zero and Axl raised their weapons as X shouted the name of the Reploid who was standing in front of them.

X: SIGMA!

BGM: Mission to rebel

Sigma: Ah, long time no see. I was a little bored, so I planned this all along.

Zero: And we feel right into your trap Maverick! I will never forgive you!

Axl: And I shall have my revenge for Red's death!

Sigma: Ah! I feel your hatred. You hatred motivates me in coming back. It feels like a soft breeze to me! HATE ME! AND FACE YOUR DOOM!

Battle.

BGM: Battle against Epsilon


	3. Cinnamon's last struggleEnding

Megaman X Command Mission Extra Chapter: The truth revealed.

"Quick note: All the BGM used here are from the actual game"

Boss battle: Sigma alpha.

HP: Around the same as Ultimate Epsilon

Description: Sigma powered up by Supra Force Metal.

Attacks:

Sigma cannon: Single 1 hit beam at 100 power.

Sigma Vulcan: Random 10 hit Vulcan cannon attack.

Ocular beam: Single eye laser which causes a mix of berserk, poison, bind and freeze.

Element attributes:

Fire: 100

Water: 100

Thunder: 100

BGM: Epsilon, first movement.

After the battle, Sigma wears damage visible on him as he holds his arm.

BGM: Rebellious ambitions

Sigma: Very impressive my Maverick hunters, as always giving me a fair and square fight.

X keeps his buster pointed at Sigma as he asks.

X: Why? If you were Aile all along, then why did you helped me? Why didn't you tried to finish me then?

Sigma: Well, everything went as planned, but until Shadow betrayed you. I knew you were not going to stand a chance, so I took the liberty of helping you by taking an ID from a guard I killed. Then merged the ID in my body, and took the form of Aile and helped you. My objective was to retrieve the Supra Force metal Epsilon had to make me invincible, but it appeared that things went the other way. Then I had no choice but to steal the sample and use its DNA data to power myself up.

X: Just for that?

Axl: And how did you got your hands on the Chameleon ability?

Sigma: Oh, an interesting story… I think this concerns little Axl…

Axl: What?

Sigma: On my little trips, I found an abandoned lab. The same Lab that I got information on when I manipulated Red Alert. And guess what? That was the lab where little Axl was born!

Axl: What? Where I was?

X: Don't listen to him!

Sigma: Then I managed to get my hands on the chameleon ability. But yes, the thing you said of a few more with your ability was true, your sleeping brothers were there.

Axl: My brothers?

Sigma: Of course, they were such a pitiful sight, so I took the liberty of using my new powers to end their suffering. I tore them apart from limb to limb… rip… and they were no more…

X: Axl!

Axl: ………

Sigma: That's it! I took the liberty or erasing any clue of your existence!

Zero: He's lying Axl!

Axl: Why you…

Sigma: Yes, I did it!

Axl: WHY YOU!

Axl fired a storm of bullets towards Sigma.

X: Axl! No!

Sigma waved his right hand creating a barrier blocking the bullets. He grinned as he wore it down.

Sigma: My my, I got little boy angry.

X: Shut up! The thing that matters is that you're a Maverick! And our mission is to defeat you!

Sigma: But you are blind to the truth! The truth is that the one with the most power is the ruler, and right now, you'll see the true potential of the Supra Force Metal!

Sigma was engulfed in a light. A bright light emerged from him as his shadow changed. It was evolving, the true power of evolution. As the light faded, a gigantic Sigma revealed himself.

Sigma: Ha ha ha! Now, meet the true meaning of evolution!

Axl: Too late! He has used the power of the Supra Force Metal to power himself up to incredible levels!

Sigma: Now, if you're smart, you'll bow to me and beg for mercy!

BGM: Strength and valor

X raised his buster as he got ready for the battle.

X: As long as we got a single ounce of energy left in our systems, we will never give up!

Zero grasped the hilt of his saber letting the green blade materialize.

Zero: We have unfinished business here! We're gonna end them right here and now!

Axl drew his guns in a fancy trick as he pointed them at Sigma.

Axl: The Chameleon ability is a blessing for a few Reploids. I cannot let you have it! And you'll pay for the deaths of my brothers!

Massimo grasped his Axe as his strength increased with a fire on his soul.

Massimo: The real Steel Massimo would stand and fight, but as I am a new Steel Massimo, I will not just stand and fight! I will destroy you and much more!

Marino grasped her daggers as she placed herself in a ninja pose.

Marino: I normally would do it for a treasure, but as new feeling have been born inside me for tagging along these guys, I have a new feeling for you! Hatred!

Cinnamon also stood for the fight.

Cinnamon: You guys have done so much, now let me help in this final battle!

Sigma: How moving. But no matter if you are six against one, you shall meet your fate against a god!

Boss battle BGM: Epsilon, second movement

Boss: Sigma Omega

HP: Almost the double as Ultimate Redips

Description: The evolved form by the Supra Force Metal. His gigantic fists can attack everybody at once.

Attacks:

Omega arm: A powerful fist pounds a single character

Omega vision: Time space technology takes one character to an alternate dimension where a cocktail of special statuses are inflicted including DOA status.

Omega destruction: A powerful spread beam attacks everyone at 300 power

Attributes:

Fire: 100

Water: 100

Thunder: 100

BGM: Mission to rebel

The Sigma Omega stands weak against the power of the friendship of the six hunters.

X: And go back where you came from Maverick!

Axl: Then I shall avenge the death of my fallen brothers!

Sigma: He he he… you hunters are really good… but you will never stop fate!

Sigma Onega raised his arms as he shouted.

Sigma: NOT AS LONG AS I HAVE THE POWER OF THE SUPRA FORCE METAL! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

A powerful light came from Sigma Omega pushing our heroes away. As the light grew, bone cracking sounds resonated as Sigma Omega's shadow grew even bigger.

Axl: No! He's evolving again!

Judging from the size he was growing, he could cover earth any minute.

X: It's too dangerous to stay here any longer! Retreat!

The hunters ran, but Cinnamon stood behind.

Marino: Huh? Cinnamon!

BGM: Sympathy and sorrow 2

Cinnamon turned to Marino with her kind face.

Cinnamon: Guys…

X: What? Cinnamon!

Cinnamon: You guys have done so much for us… now, let me repay you…

Her chest plate opened revealing the Force Metal Generator. By using its power, Cinnamon floated in the air as she drew closer to Sigma.

Massimo: What? Cinnamon!

Zero: What the heck is she up to?

Marino: The Force Metal Generator…

Axl: What?

Marino: She is trying to use it to defeat Sigma!

X: Cinnamon! No! It's too dangerous!

Cinnamon: I shall use the Force Metal Generator to collect the Supra Force Metal and catalyze it to turn Sigma's energy the completely negative way and destroy him.

Marino: But the amount of energy is too great! Even a lot more that the generator can take!

X: Cinnamon!

Cinnamon's chest glowed with a powerful light as the energy surrounding her turned from red to blue. The blue energy spread through the entire energy covering Sigma with it.

Sigma: What? NO!

Sigma's body grew smaller as he reached his head. Then, with a last scream, his shadow disappeared in the light.

As the energy kept increasing in Cinnamon, a few explosions came from her chest. The Generator was overloaded. After the energy was gone, she collapsed and fell on the ground.

X and the others ran. Massimo took Cinnamon as the other looked at her. She was gravely injured, and the generator was fried.

Axl: Will she be…

Marino: ………

X: She might be saved, we have to take her with professor Gaudile as fast as possible!

Suddenly, a ship came to the area. It was the resistance carrier. From the rescue lift, Professor Gaudile and Nana showed up.

Nana: Guys!

Gaudile: Good job there!

X: Professor! We have to take Cinnamon to maintenance as quick as possible!

Gaudile: What? CINNAMON! Hurry! Get her up! We have to hurry, or she will not make it!

Everyone got on the ship, and Professor Gaudile took Cinnamon to the maintenance hangar of the ship. After arriving back to the Central tower, she was transferred fast to the maintenance bed where Gaudile kept working on her.

Time passed, and the hunters awaited…

Then, maintenance was finished. Gaudile opened the door as he talked to them.

Axl: Professor, will Cinnamon be okay?

Gaudile: I got news, both and bad.

Marino: How about the good ones?

Gaudile: Cinnamon too a lot of damage specially because the Force Metal Generator is a part of her. But she will survive.

X: And the bad news?

Gaudile: The generator received damage beyond maintenance, so it will never work again. I had it replaced by a life support unit, but the bad thing is that the generator was also her main energy source. So we don't know if she's gonna make it. It's up to her system now to use that new energy source.

The hunters stepped in the room. Cinnamon looked like new, but she was still sleeping.

Marino: Cinnamon? Wake up…

Marino kneeled down as a few tears came on her face.

Marino: Wake up Cinnamon! Please wake up!

After a few seconds, a soft moaning resonated from Cinnamon. Her eyes opened as she yawned.

BGM: Peace and tranquility

Cinnamon: "Yawn" good morning everyone.

X: Cinnamon. Sure glad you're okay.

Marino: You scared me… don't ever do that again.

Cinnamon: Oh, I never seen you crying before Marino.

Marino: What? Me crying?

Cinnamon: You were doing that just now!

Marino: Who do you think is crying kiddo? I got something stuck in my eye!

Cinnamon: Tee hee, always hiding your feelings.

Marino: Maybe I was crying, but that doesn't mean I'm a crybaby!

Massimo: And here we have the old Marino back.

Zero: Yeah, you said it.

Axl: So, with the rebellion army finished, Colonel Redips stopped and Sigma eradicated, I guess our mission is now complete.

X: I hope so. But Axl, what are you going to do about what Sigma told you?

Axl: I already know the truth.

X: The truth?

Axl: I analyzed the lab he said over with Nana, and she told me that just a few units were destroyed. The others survived and live on somewhere like I did.

X: Then you mean that your surviving brothers might be out there somewhere?

Axl: Yes. If I'm luck, we might just step on one of them in a future.

X: I'm sure glad everything went all right, no matter the losses.

Zero: I'm sure everyone will remember Chief R as the great leader he was.

Axl: And also Ferahm. Without her, the Supra Force Metal would be still around.

X: Yeah… and Spider… if he would be Redips in a disguise, if he would have been a real Reploid, he would had been remembered as the brave warrior he was…

After a few hours, everyone was at the heliport again where a transport arrived to pick up X, Zero and Axl. Everyone in the resistance was there to wish them luck for the future and to say thanks.

Nana: Thank you so much for what you have done guys.

Gaudile: It was barely a little time we were together, but your efforts have changed my mind. I will use my inventions for good this time.

Massimo: If the real Steel Massimo was here, he would come to say good bye.

X: But the real Steel Massimo is here already talking to me.

Massimo: Not just the real Steel Massimo, but also the new Steel Massimo. May the wind of fortune make us gather again in a future my comrades.

Marino: I see that this is the time when I have to say words like "farewell" or "We'll miss you." But the thing I'm saying is that the next time we meet, it will be as Maverick hunter and thief. And if that happens, I won't back down even if we have such story together.

Cinnamon: Thanks to you, I realized my potential. And I will help the world too. And, I hope you come by again at least to say hi.

Zero: Everyone, I remember the time I called you "The dregs of Giga city." I regret that now. Now you are "The best of Giga city." And I hope we meet again someday. Not in a mission, but as friends.

Axl: It was fun while it lasted, but I'm sure we'll meet again.

X: Everyone of you, thank you for lending me your strength and your dreams. Now, we shall go on separate ways, but I know that our spirits will be one. Redips said, that Reploid shall change the world, and our bound will change the world. for now, farewell my friends.

BGM: Resolution

The hunters turned heading inside the ship. As the door closed, the ship lifted off. As the ship went by the Central tower, Axl looked by the window of the ship.

Axl: Hey! Look at this!

Zero: Looks like the citizens of the city have gathered at the main square to say good bye.

Everyone in Giga city gathered at the main square as they cheered for the heroes leaving for another adventure.

And as the ship dissipated over the sunset on the ocean, Giga city now became a city of hope where heroes live, and hope shines like the sun.

Now…

Megaman X Command Mission

-The end-

There, now this is a real ending.


End file.
